


The Last Words

by the_point_is_geese_are_cool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Basically TFP but the coffin scene with Mycroft and y/n, Cooking, Eurus too!, F/M, Female Reader, Hospital environment, John is here, Loneliness, Love, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Series four, The Final Problem, Third Person POV, Y/n is a neurosurgeon, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_point_is_geese_are_cool/pseuds/the_point_is_geese_are_cool
Summary: Y/n is a neurosurgeon at St Barts, in a happy relationship with none other than, Mycroft Holmes. The unlikely duo were happy together, until domestic arguments drive the two apart at the most inconvenient of times.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

Y/N was a neurosurgeon at St. Bartholomew’s hospital. She was amazing and revolutionary at everything she did, surgically. Y/n was an all around a cheery person. She was in a very happy, 7 month, relationship with Mycroft Holmes.Often times she would stay at Mycroft’s flat since it was closer to the hospital for those late night emergent surgeries she loved so much. 

Mycroft always had his guard up before he met y/n. He was  always  the Iceman, never showing an ounce of emotion always a stoic. After meeting y/n his life flipped upside down, now he had something to look forward to at the end of every day. Seeing  his  y/n. 

Sherlock had introduced the two of them, after Molly had introduced Sherlock and y/n. You wouldn’t think a neurosurgeon and a forensic examiner would strike each other off as good friends but they got along excellently. 

Mycroft’s seven months with y/n were so far the best months of his life, finally being able to let down his guard and feel at peace with his life with someone he loved. Finally he felt as if sentiment was something worth having around. 


	2. Chapter Two

Y/n had had a very long day. Mycroft’s flat was in walking distance to the hospital but Christ a seventeen hour surgery really makes you want to sit. She called a cab and plopped down on the leather seat. Trying her hardest not to doze off in the cab. 

“Miss? Uhmm...Miss!” The cabbie said, gently tapping her shoulder, trying to wake her. “We’re here Miss.” he informed. Y/n trudged up the stairs leading to her boyfriend’s flat, absolutely exhausted from work and ready to go pass out on the sofa for the rest of eternity. 

She unlocked the door, going in and immediately greeted with the smell of an Indian curry. Mycroft was cooking? Normally you did the cooking or the two of you decided on take out.

“Y/n! How does a chicken marsala curry sound for dinner tonight?” Mycroft said peering into the fridge for any vegetables you had left. 

“Oh god, Myc. My legs feel like jelly and I feel as if I’m to faint.” Y/n said, speaking very fast as she hung up her coat and scarf. Y/n grew up in Montreal, so London’s snowy winters weren’t that big of a problem to her, Mycroft always hated the cold, despite living in Britain his whole life. 

“Long day?” Mycroft asked as he plated the curry and set it in front of the two of you. 

“A seventeen hour, beautifully deadly butterfly glioma. A silent killer really. We won’t know how the surgery went til the patient wakes. Hopefully we got it all and she can live to see another year.” Y/n spilt out before taking a big bite of curry, warm and delicious in every way. Spicy enough to give a kick but not to burn her tongue off. 

After dinner and a shower, the two went to bed. Mycroft pulling y/n closer to his bare chest and the both of you quickly falling asleep.

Y/n woke up at 3 pm, to an empty house, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed, but quickly remembering he had a job too. Y/n had the day off today so she decided to go out shopping for herself. Shopping was a form of self care and that’s always on her list of priorities. It was rare for her to have a day off so after about 30 minutes walking circles in the small boutique she was quite bored. 

Y/n picked up a nice bottle of wine for dinner tonight. An intern gave her a call earlier telling how the patient is recovering well and they had successfully got all the tumor.

The day flew by, after walking all about London she found herself back at Mycroft’s flat. The flat was modernistic and always clean, quite the opposite of y/n’s own flat. Y/n’s flat was chaotically clean, in a sense that she knew where everything was while others had quite a hard time finding their way around the organized clutter of a flat. Y/n always found Mycroft’s flat to be quite bland and dull. Light greys and monotone colours painted the walls, it was a flat but it didn’t feel very homey. At Mycroft’s flat y/n picked up her mess. Mycroft always kept neat and tidy while y/n was always quite the procrastinator. 

Y/n had decided to start on dinner, Mycroft’s curry last night was absolutely to die for, so she felt as if she had to level the playing field and make something just as good! Y/n had decided on spaghetti, a simple yet delicious classic! Well y/n was never quite the cook and she really didn’t know why she decided to try to cook again after  the  chocolate cake incident where she nearly burnt down the whole flat building. This time she had overdone thepasta and heavily burnt the chicken leaving the flat with a trail of smoke coming out of the windows she had opened. 

“Y/N!?” Mycroft bellowed from the front door. “What happened!” He asked as he quickly asserted the situation, starting to dump out the pasta and toss the chicken out, dubbing dinner an absolute disaster. 

“I tried to do dinner, after your amazing curry last night I had to do something just as memorable.” Y/n rambled on.

“Oh y/n, don’t feel the need to compete, cooking is ehmm not really your strong sport.” Myc said, as he pulled you into his gentle embrace lightly pressing a gentle kiss on your soft lips. “The smoke gave me quite a scare, I care about you very much and if something were to happen to you I don’t know what I’d do.” Mycroft whispered into your head.


	3. Chapter Three

The next day y/n had work, the last night it snowed quite a lot and snow meant lots of incidents. So when she she gets a phone call at 4 am she knows the hospital needs someone to do the neuro consults. She tied up her h/c hair and was quietly preparing to leave when Mycroft woke up. He was so peaceful when he slept, y/n always hated when she accidentally woke him up because she just loved how calm he was. 

“What happened this time?” Mycroft asked, quite aggravated. These early morning hospital calls have been happening quite a lot lately. Which was quite frustrating, of course Mycroft understood she was a surgeon, she saved lives for a living and here he was complaining about how inconvenient to him it was. 

“The snow is really bad out there, everyone is slipping around and cars are sliding about the streets.” Y/n replied putting her coat and shoes on. 

“Do be safe out there.” Mycroft said as she walked out. 

“I love you, y/n.” Mycroft called out before you fully shut the door. 

Y/n froze completely in her tracks. That was the first time he had said  those  three words. Instantly filling with joy and butterflies in her stomach she quickly replied with an 

“I love you, too!” y/n spoke back before shutting the door and heading out to the hospital.

The hospital’s emergency room was full of people, y/n quickly ran to the locker rooms and changed into her dark blue scrubs and redid her ponytail that was messed up from the harsh winds. In the emergency room, she immediately began assessing patients. Checked everyone thoroughly to see there was no neurological problems going on here. Until one patient stood out to her. 

“John?” Y/n asked seeing him walking over to him attempting to neurologically asses any injuries. 

“Oh! Y/n, I’m not the patient. Sherlock here is. He slipped after running to fast out of the flat when we were working on a case.” John spoke, obviously aggravated with Sherlock. 

“We shouldn’t even be here, if I had any neurological deficits I would kno-“ Y/n cut him off mid sentence.

“No, you wouldn’t. You could go hours with a brain bleed and all you would feel is a headache. That’s why I check everyone in just to make sure.” She said as she checked his pupils and heartbeat. “Alright you should be good to go! I would stay to chat but we really need the beds available to other patients. Sherlock if you start feeling nauseous or numb or have a really bad headache please come back in, alright?” Y/n said as she gave John the right paperwork to fill out and led them to the waiting lobby. 

The day was long, y/n didn’t get off of work until about five o’clock. By then the snow storm had blown over and she could safely walk back to Mycroft’s flat. Remembering those sweet words he had told her early this morning. She felt loved, and genuinely content with her life. 

As she unlocked the door, y/n saw Mycroft packing a quick suitcase, she always hated it when he had to go, but she understood it was for the country’s sake that he left. 

“I have to go down to Brussels for the weekend, some idiot couldn’t keep his mouth shut and now the whole country is at risk.” Mycroft said, zipping up his suitcase. He was in quite a mood, y/n had to go to work early which he absolutely detested, his insubordinates at work were seeming more incompetent than usual, and now he had to go to Brussels for a meeting. 

“Do have a safe trip.” Y/n said as she walked up to him reaching for his hands.

“Well I really have no say in the matter, the fate of my trip is out of my control.” Mycroft said as he straightened out his suit. Almost ready to go. Y/n leant in for a kiss and a hug. She hated it when he left but she understood. After muttering their “I love you’s” Mycroft stepped into his dark black car leaving off to Brussels, he should be back in two days time. Y/n had decided to spend those two days back at her flat.Y/n only stayed in Mycroft’s flat for him, without him there, there wasn’t any benefit of staying there. Y/n hailed a taxi and set off for her flat, a small second story room, the kitchen was small but she wasn’t that much of cook so it was alright to her. Y/n ordered take out from down the street and ate her dinner in silence. She missed him terribly when he left but it is what it is. 

Upon landing in Brussels, Mycroft went straight to the hotel, and left his luggage. By the time he arrived it was about 11 o’clock at night so there wasn’t much to do around. He got dinner delivered to his room and ate in silence. These trips made him realize how alone he felt without y/n there at the end of every day to talk to and hug and embrace. 


	4. Chapter Four

Two days later

Today Mycroft was coming home, y/n loved when he came home because for the two of them it was like their own little tradition to grab a nice bottle of wine for the night of their return. Y/n was working today, a rather boring day. Clipping an aneurysm or two today a couple consults nothing big or exciting today. When her shift was over she walked back to the flat, as she opened the door she saw Mycroft’s shoes at the front and a bottle of wine on the counter. He was standing there pouring the wine into a glass for them. 

“Hello, dearest” Mycroft greeting her with a warm hug and a beautiful kiss. 

“Your trip?” y/n asked.

“Boring as ever.” The two of you clinked glasses and took a sip. It was then when the doorbell rang. Takeout sushi from y/n’s favorite restaurant. The two ate. While you ate you talked about your day and his flight and simple things, really.Both of them got tipsy quite easily so on the second glass the both were quite drunk. Mycroft put on her favorite record, a Shostakovich piece. Talking lightly over the music. All was nice until Mycroft said his signature line.

“Oh really, sentiments is a brain defect found on the losing side.” Y/n was hurt by this. 

“So you’re losing?” Y/n asked.

“No. I don’t lose. I don’t feel sentimental about anything or anyone.” He said, taking another sip. While she rolled her eyes. 

“Thats rude, you don’t feel an ounce of sentiment towards me? Wowww. Kinda what I love you means.” Y/n said, her words slurring a bit.

“Well I just said that, didn’t really mean I meant it.” Mycroft said with a scoff. “Words are words, with a nice clean lie anybody will believe anything.” Mycroft continued. At this point y/n was rightfully upset. She was done at this point. “Why would you say it if you didn’t mean it? Was it funny to see how it made me react? Am I a game to you?” Y/n asked, she was getting frustrated, and as was Mycroft. 

“Oh please, don’t act offended by this all, we both knew this.”

“Uhm..no! I didn’t!” Y/n said standing up.

“Oh where are you going?” Mycroft said pulling her arm closer to him. 

“I’m staying at my flat tonight, this conversation has got the better of me and I’m drunk and very upset at you.” Y/n spilt grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes. 

“You are so dramatic!” Mycroft called from the kitchen as she slammed the door. It was about midnight and the cold winter breeze surely woke her up and helped her sober up a bit. Y/n grabbed a cab to her flat and finally came to realization of what he had said. 

He didn’t love her. He was just saying that to make her feel better. How could she have not seen this? She was mad at everyone at the world at everything. At herself for not seeing through his simple lies. 

She took off her shoes at the door tapping off the snow and took a shower and put on some pajamas. She considered texting Mycroft on how his words made her feel but decided not to since nothing good came out of a drunk text. As she lay in bed, she felt the sting of his words hurt her. Y/n was confused, how much of it was true and how much was a lie? She tried to tell herself that he was just drunk and didn’t mean any of it, but then again drunk words are sober thoughts. They would need to talk this over once they were sober. She didn’t want to break things off. These past seven, almost 8, months have been so amazing and she could barely imagine a life alone again. But Mycroft could, he was cold as stone, emotionless and cold all the time. How could she get herself stuck in this situation again. If this is the end of it all she needed to prepare herself. She did love him a lot but a one way relationship truly is one of the worst things to be. Giving so much love and getting so little in return y/n was hurt by his words and at this point was just hoping this wasn’t the ending of something that had been so beautiful.


	5. Chapter Five

The morning after their argument, both counterparts woke up to an empty bed. A feeling they both knew too well. Mycroft knew exactly what he had said and felt terribly about it. He didn’t mean it...entirely....well he didn’t quite know either. To cope with the confusion and anxiety surrounding her home life y/n spent almost all her day in an operating room. Her favorite place to be. It was a gloomy day with light flurries of snowflakes falling gracefully. 

At the office Mycroft was swamped with paperwork. Running Britain was an extremely stressful job at times. He liked the stress though. A type of stress that keeps him going as the Iceman, calm and collected but still cold and dark. Today, Sherlock was pointing his nose in Mycroft’s business. Sherlock had came down to the Diogenes Club. 

“Haven’t you a job to do instead of being here pestering me?” Mycroft asked obviously irritated, so far today had not been a good day. 

“I have a job, just no cases.” Sherlock replied. It truly was rare for Sherlock to be coming to Mycroft, so in the most likely case something was up.

“Well if you’re just going to sit there, I’m going to be doing  my  job.” Mycroft replied shortly. 

“You’re different!” Sherlock deduced eagerly. “You’re seeing someone aren’t you? Who’s desperate enough to go to you? But it’s obviously hit a rocky patch due to your mood.” scoffed Sherlock. Sherlock was just about the only person that could completely deduce Mycroft, no matter how cold hearted he decided to present.

“I am seeing somebody, not like that’s any of your business to know. And thing have gotten quite...erm....difficult with her.” Mycroft unwillingly replied, knowing if he didn’t tell Sherlock; Sherlock would find out himself whats going on in his life. 

Sherlock went quiet, of all people to be in a relationship Mycroft was really the last he expected. Sherlock never really felt lonely before until he realized that Mycroft felt lonely as well. 

At about 8 o’clock, y/n got out of surgery and packed her laundry into her tote bag decorated with little sparkly sharks on it. As she packed her bag she considered where to go. Mycroft’s or her own flat. Would it be weird to show up to Mycroft’s after he flat out said he didn’t care about her? Would it be weird of her not to show up. Finally decided to head to his flat, realizing that they must talk about his words at some point and best to get that over with. 

After unlocking the door she found Mycroft sitting at the island in the middle of his massive kitchen working on his laptop. He merely glanced up at her and returned back to his computer. Y/n scoffed. About five minutes later Mycroft broke the silence

“You sighed. Why? What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? Are we just going to sit in awkward silence all night? Really? After what happened last night you just want to ignore it all?”

“Last night?” Y/n was surprised he could ask that without hesitation.

“Do you even remember what you said?” Y/n asked getting more and more aggravated.

“Of course I remember, I’m not one to forget much.” He replied, all the while still working on his laptop. 

“God you are such a dick sometimes. You remember but you aren’t going to say anything regarding your words? You were an absolute ass last night! The very least you owe me is-” 

“Sex?” Mycroft interrupted shutting his laptop, and standing up.

“No! The least you owe me is an apology! You said you didn’t love me! You said you didn’t care about me!” 

“Oh god, you are so dramatic,” Mycroft replied “I would have apologized with a flamboyant dinner, flowers, and earth shattering sex as an apology if I needed to apologize for something. I won’t apologize when I did nothing wrong. “ Mycroft said straight faced. All y/n could do was stand there mouth gaping wide. Tears started to well in the corners of her eyes. She quickly pulled herself together.

“Well we seem to both feel differently.” y/n said putting her coat and shoes on. Planning to head back to her flat. 

“Is this what we do now? We never see each other during the day and when we do see each other it ends with you at your own flat?” Mycroft asked, letting his guard down a bit, slowly stepping closer to y/n. Resting his hand on y/n’s cheek. Wiping away a single stray tear. 

“Apparently.” Y/n said grabbing her purse and leaving the flat, she really was so done with Mycroft at this point, she fell apart in the cab. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, landing on the leather seats of the cab.


	6. Chapter Six

Y/n was sure with her decision, she wasn’t going to see Mycroft anymore. Of course she still loved him, unlike Mycroft she couldn’t just completely disregard her feeling and emotions. She felt as if she deserved better than what Mycroft had to offer. Of course the sex was good but really what else was there? Companionship? The ability to say she was seeing someone so everyone at the hospital didn’t pity her? He didn’t love her. He said it flat out to y/n’s face so why should she waste one more second around him stuck in a one way relationship. 

  
Mycroft on the other hand was missing y/n terribly. The house felt dead and empty without a lively soul inside it. Without someone to kinder the oh so small flame in his heart, he was nothing more than the Iceman. Instead of actually feeling his emotions he retorted to work. He went in early in the morning and came back well late at night. Of course tired is much better than feeling guilty and heartbroken. Mycroft felt guilty about the whole situation. He said what he said. A large chunk of him didn’t mean what he said but he did say it and words cannot he unsaid. As well with his refusal to apologize, there wasn’t that much hope for their relationship’s future. Y/n probably hated him by this point and most likely never wanted to see his face again.

Back at the hospital, y/n was powering through the day with a broken heart. Of course she told all her close friends about the situation and they agreed to go out pub hopping to try to drink down the sadness and pain. One of y/n’s closest friends was going through a divorce so they all felt the two of them needed a drink more than ever. The night plans have y/n something to look forward to throughout the day.

Y/n just got out of surgery when she saw all her friends waiting for her in the waiting room, among her friends was Molly. Y/n wasn’t great friends with Molly but the more the merrier! It was nice to have someone from work join them all. 

At the pubs they all had a wonderful time, all except y/n, sitting at the bar alone, swirling her drink around her glass, until Molly sat down next to her. 

“Your friend started crying, the one with the cheating wife. Like ugly crying on the dance floor” Molly said

“Oh yeah she does that every time we go out, she’s quite an emotional drinker” y/n replied still staring down at her drink.

“Are you alright? I mean you don’t seem alright right now we’re out for drinks with friends and your uhmm sitting alone at the bar, y/n.” Molly asked.

“No. I’m not okay to be honest. Mycroft and I broke up I think, or at least we’re going to sometime soon. Or it’s best if we do.” Y/n replied, a frown on her face. 

“Oh I’m so sorry. Really I am.” Molly said leaning in for a hug, as y/n’s group of friends came up to them. Everyone deciding to go walk each other back to their flats. Until y/n was walking home alone, it was cold but Winter was almost over and Spring was to come soon. When y/n unlocked the door to her flat she found it just as messy as she left it. Y/n missed Mycroft’s cleaning habits, y/n picked up after herself of course, but she was no where near as tidy as Mycroft was. If she took a pair of shoes off in the middle of the hallway there was a 100% chance they would be in the closet when she came back home at Mycroft’s flat. But at her flat, nothing changed there were no surprises for her. Nobody to talk about her day to. As of right now she was truly alone, until her phone began to ring. Y/n walked over to her kitchen counter and picked it up. Mycroft was calling. She should answer. It would be polite. Except there was no reason to be polite to him when he was the polar opposite of polite to her! She decided to not answer. But oh the green button was screaming her name. Y/n answered. 

“Hello?” Mycroft asked after your long silence. “Y/n?” His voice rang again. A pang of regret filled your heart, ‘why did you answer the phone?’ y/n thought to herself before she actually decided to say something. 

“Hello.” Y/n said, sounding quite dead. 

“I wanted to apologize, I was wrong I do care about you sentimentally. Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side, therefore that makes me on the losing side. Eventually I can learn to love.” He said. 

Every word of that was exactly what you wanted to hear, until that one last sentence woke you up. ‘eventually I can learn to love.’ Y/n couldn’t do it right now. Mycroft was learning how to love, how to feel his emotions. Y/n’s heart was spilling over with love and adorations towards Mycroft, but his heart still needed time to thaw and learn how to beat again. That time was time y/n would spend either alone or with him but waiting still for him to feel the same.

“I can’t.” Is all she could manage to say at this point. 

“Mycroft, I really just can’t.”

“Y/n, wai-“ She cut him off.

“Goodbye for now, Mycroft” Y/n said. Hanging up the phone. They were done but Y/n was devastated. She left him but she was still left with an underlying feeling of loss and pain. On the other side of the line, Mycroft understood what she meant she said goodbye. They were over. He didn’t want to consider this fact but it was true. He messed this relationship up just as he messed up any relationship platonical, romantic, or familiar. Mycroft felt dreadful, when y/n was on the phone he could hear her sniffles. He made her tear up and feel this way. And he felt absolutely awful about it. Mycroft’s thinking session was interrupted by a loud rapping at the door, he could tell it was Sherlock, as only Sherlock would knock so loud and so fast. 

“Heard you were going through a break up.” Sherlock said as Mycroft opened the door for him. 

“Who told you that?” Mycroft asked instantly raising his guard up again.

“Hooper.” Sherlock said having a seat on a modernistic yet very uncomfortable chair. 

“Hooper?”

“Yes, Molly Hooper. Works at Bart’s. Sorta friends with Y/n.”

“I know who she is, just how does she know?”

“So you are going through a breakup? And drinks, they went out for drinks with some of Y/n’s other friends according to Molly.Y/n was having a bad time so Molly got her to open up about it. Why’d you mess things up?” Sherlock asked.

“Well it’s not like I tried on purpose to ruin the relationship!” Mycroft snapped “Sometimes things just don’t go as you planned, some things are out of my control.”Mycroft said, looking out to London through the window. 

“Hmm, well good luck with the romantical aspect of life. I’ll be off, Lestrade’s got a case for John and me down at Scotland Yard.” Sherlock said popping on a quick smile that fell after a second, shutting the door and leaving. Mycroft was having trouble understanding, the things in his life that weren’t his to control, such as love.


	7. Chapter Seven

Y/n was hurting, the pain of a break up always stung but at least her friends were here to help her cheer up. Molly, Chelsea, Teresa, and Amelia. Amelia just finalized her divorce with her wife, so Amelia felt all the pain as well. 

“I feel as if I’m missing a part of me, I feel empty. As if all those years with her were just pointless ya know?” Amelia said, hanging upside down the edge of y/n’s bed. 

“I don’t think it was pointless. Nothing about love is pointless I don’t think. It gives us experience and something to lie back onto. For reference I think. I really don’t know, I was engaged but now I’m not so I shouldn’t be one to talk.” Molly said, she was sitting on the kitchen counter. Each woman had their own pint of ice cream. Quietly chatting while snacking. Chelsea was an artist, and y/n recently commissioned her to paint whatever Chelsea wanted to on the walls of her flat, so she was quietly painting away. Teresa was a marriage counselor so love, heartbreak, and falling apart relationships were her area to talk. Amelia worked down at Scotland Yard, mainly dealing with the paperwork of it all. Molly worked down at the morgue at Barts, dealing with the dead, as she would put it. They were an unlikely group of friends but they got along well. 

“Look, I do yoga on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s and I really recommend it. Like my soul? Is at peace after it. Oh! And meditation! Where would I be without meditation, just take like an hour out of your day to sit and empty your mind in silence.” Chelsea said, she was a very spiritual person and considered herself a “wild and free spirited true at heart hippie” according to her Instagram description. 

“Chels. I would loooveee to sit in an art loft for an hour and think of nothing everyday. But I don’t have that type of time to sit down and do nothing while i’m bone saw deep into someone’s brain.” Y/n said, spooning a big bite of cookies and cream into her mouth. Eventually the night came to an end. Everyone was homebound and piled into cabs. Leaving y/n home alone, feeling lonelier than ever. 

Y/n knew she wasn’t supposed to be missing Mycroft but she knew. A part of her will always love him. In Teresa’s words “If you miss him even the slightest, you still

have feelings. One day you will wake up and you just won’t miss him anymore. I promise.” Y/n missed Mycroft more than ever. He probably didn’t feel the same with his whole ‘Sentiment brings me no good.’ Hell! He told her he didn’t love her so why did she still feel anything at all about him! Love was confusing as hell.

Mycroft did indeed miss y/n terribly. Before he could come home and let down his guard to talk to her. Now, she was gone. All because he couldn’t admit he was wrong. He felt so terribly guilty, y/n was hurting and it was all his fault. The persona of the Iceman never left now, he was always cold and uncaring, Mycroft didn’t like being cold but really it’s how he hid his oh so emotional heart. He didn’t have that big of a heart but once something wormed it’s way to his heart it was very impossible to get the thought out. Mycroft was yanked out of his mind palace by a phone call, he answered to discover something was wrong down in Sherrinford, a rare and disturbing occurrence. Tomorrow he would investigate some more, for now. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this ones not my best work im so sorry! life has been stressful for me recently but i do believe we’re nearing the end of my fic! maybe not next chapter but the one after the next! haven’t decided yet! you can fill in the friends names with your own friends names if you’d like no big deal really i just looked up girls names online.   
>  lots of love,   
>  jillian


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter, we’re all sherlock fans so we’re used to waiting though. Anyways second to last chapter!!

Sherlock knew about Eurus. It was simple as that. The truth is one of the hardest things for a person to face because well it’s true and inescapable. Mycroft had written Eurus away but he could never wipe her away permanently. Sherlock really did deserve to know the truth, but it would be easier to show him rather than tell him Mycroft decided. Even if he told him everything, Sherlock would most likely go do some investigating of his own. Which was the last thing Mycroft wanted right now. 

First things first, getting into Sherrinford.A daunting task but it was base number one to tackle. If they couldn’t do this, the whole mission was canceled and John, Mycroft and Sherlock were most definitely incarcerated. The three stole a boat and that was the beginning of the most dangerous day of their lives. 

Y/n was still emotional of it all, as her friends had said ‘The day will come where you feel nothing at all.’ It had been two weeks and Y/n still missed Mycroft terribly. She couldn’t admit to herself that she still loved him, the truth was too hard to bare. 

Back to Mycroft; Mycroft was stuck in this fisherman disguise that he loathed so much, he never was fond of seafood. By now Sherlock had already stolen his keycard and mad his way to Eurus’s cell. It didn’t take long for the governor to figure it all out and take Mycroft and John to a conference room to talk Eurus and track Sherlock’s whereabouts.

Soon after the governor found himself trapped in a room with Mycroft, John, and Sherlock. None of the men prepared to kill the governor to save his wife. Resulting in a suicide and a murder. 

“This is going to be a very difficult day.” John said under his breath, when Eurusinterrupted.

“Oh don’t sit down so soon! We’re done with this room. So get move on to the next!”A door slid open where there previously was a wall. The next room. A wide window overlooked the dark splashing waves. 

“Would be beautiful if we weren’t here for the reasons were here,” Eurus said. “On the table, a case solve it and prove who’s guilty.” She spoke with a grand voice as the three Garrideb brothers dropped down hanging by ropes, squirming terrified for their lives.

“This is inhuman! This is insane!” Mycroft said pacing.

“Mycroft we know.” Sherlock found the rifle, and cane to his conclusions. It was Alex. 

“Are you ready to condemn the prisoner?” Eurus asked, dead toned.

“Yes.” Mycroft and Sherlock answered. 

“Good!” The other two brothers dropped.

Another door opened. 

“But they were innocent! Alex was the guilty one!” John insisted. 

“Oh but what difference does it make” Eurus replied and with one click Alex dropped to his doom. 

The next room has nothing more than a coffin. 

The two brother quickly deduced everything they could about the coffin. 

“Meant for a small woman, unmarried, not poor but not wealthy. Small family. She must have been around 5’3 but there is headspace.” Sherlock said. 

“Today’s been all about sherlock so who is this in Sherlock’s life?” 

“Moll-“ John was interrupted.

“Lets mix things up a bit. Make today a family day and not just a Sherlock day!” Mycroft’s face fell. It was about him today.

Sherlock peered over to the lid of the coffin.

“Somebody who loves Mycroft. It says ‘I love you’.”John read aloud. 

“Y/n.” Mycroft breathed. 

“Correct! Y/n L/n!! Don’t think I haven’t been paying close attention to the two of you! You’ve been giving into life’s tiny sentiments haven’t you Mycroft?” Eurus laughed a heavy laugh, “ Her flat is rigged with explosives and will explode in a little under three minutes. You use those three minutes to say those three words back. If you mention any sort of crisis or sense of peril I’ll blow her up anyways.” 

The television lit up to show y/n’s flat. She was making tea. Y/n’s phone lit up, Mycroft. She glanced over and decided to ignore it. Nothing good ever came from glancing to the past. 

“Huh. Seems as if your last argument really set her off. Let’s try again!” Eurus spoke. 

Y/n’s phone rang off again. This time she answered. Mycroft never called so calling twice was a red flag.

“What is it?” Y/n was already starting to tear up.

“Y/n! I just need you to say these words for me now, out of context just say them. I understand you’re upset right now but I just need you to help me out.” 

“Calmly, Mycroft” Eurus called out.

“What do you need me to say?” Y/n asked.

“‘I love you’.” Mycroft replied.

“Jesus christ, Mycroft! Am I just a joke to you? When I said goodbye I meant it Mycroft.” Y/n went to hang up.

“Wait wait wait! Y/n. I’ve come to a realization. Uhh sentiment is worth having if it means being with you. I love you y/n and I’m sorry if I ever made it seem as if I didn’t.” 

“God, Mycroft. It hurts to admit it but I love you too. But I can’t love you. We were drunk but you said what you said. We aren’t a healthy couple.” Eurus hung up the phone cutting y/n off mid sentence. 

“I won your little game didn’t I? Eurus?” The television was static for a bit.

“Won? Won!? Mycroft, brother, look at her!” The tv cut to y/n leaning over the counter dramatically. Obviously in pain.

“I say you lost. The pain you both went through. All the messy emotions. The sentiment of it all?” Eurus chuckled. The screen went dark. 


End file.
